Pulse width modulation (PWM) inverters and rectifiers have been widely used in ac motor drivers, PV inverters, and EV battery chargers. The high dv/dt and di/dt cause many problems including large leakage current, electromagnetic interference (EMI) and motor bearing damage. Reduction of harmonics and EMI noise can reduce damage and increase power density.